Consumer personal care product manufacturers are routinely looking for ways to improve the performance attributes of disposable absorbent articles, and in particular feminine care products such as feminine care sanitary napkins and pads. Absorbent articles including feminine care products, are typically manufactured such that they include at least three discernable components. These components are frequently incorporated into a laminate-type structure. The first of these components is a body-side or skin contacting liner layer. The body-side liner layer (or cover sheet layer) is in contact with the skin during product use, and functions as a liquid permeable passage layer, through which excreted body exudates travel. Such liner layer also functions in some circumstances to mask any staining that may occur in a feminine care product, as body fluid passes through it to settle in a second or more remote layer. In this regard, it has been found that a segment of consumers prefer not to view feminine product staining during product use.
Such liner layers may often be made of nonwoven materials, and may, in some instances, be chemically treated to impart desired attributes. For instance, the liner layer surface may be treated so that it demonstrates hydrophilicity.
At least one absorbent layer (or liquid retention layer) is typically positioned under the liner layer and in liquid communication (liquid can travel from one layer to the other, either directly or indirectly) with such liner. The absorbent layer(s) may also be made of a nonwoven material, and may further include materials with known or enhanced absorbency attributes, such as superabsorbents and cellulosic-based materials. The absorbent layer may also be made from nonwoven materials that have been chemically treated to impart desired properties, such as hydrophilicity. For example, the absorbent layer may be treated with surfactants to make it more wettable since the layer essentially functions to retain the excreted liquids within the feminine care product. Finally, the absorbent layer may be made from a variety of nonwoven fibers, to impart a variety of attributes to the product.
A third layer (or additional layer if more than one absorbent layer is used) is typically positioned under the absorbent layer(s), on a side opposite to that of the body-side liner layer. This third layer, known as the baffle or backsheet, functions to both retain the absorbed exudates within the absorbent article, for instance the feminine product, and also to protect the clothing/garments of a consumer wearing such product, from becoming soiled. This backsheet is frequently made from a liquid impervious hydrophobic material such as a film material, or other liquid impervious nonwoven material. The liner layer and the backsheet may each extend laterally beyond the absorbent layer and be bonded together to form a peripheral seal around the article. The feminine care products are positioned in use in the crotch portion of an undergarment for absorption of body exudates, while other absorbent articles are positioned around the crotch/and waist areas while in use.
It should be recognized that manufacturers of such absorbent articles may utilize additional layers so as to impart improved performance to such products, such as fluid transfer layers or surge layers, that can aid in capturing relatively large and sudden onsets of body exudates (discharges), before passing the exudates to the absorbent layer. Such layers may additionally be used to temporarily hold and distribute absorbed liquids (distribution layers or fluid transfer/delay layers) to more distant positions in the absorbent layer of the pad, whereby the pad more efficiently captures moisture within the absorbent layer, rather than in discrete narrow areas immediately under or adjacent to the target area or original discharge location.
Further, an adhesive layer may be employed in the case of certain feminine care products, on a portion of, or the entire backsheet layer on a side which would face a user's garments during use (opposite to that of the absorbent layer), so as to improve the ability of the product to remain fixed or motionless while in use (i.e. to prevent slippage of the product while in use). If an adhesive layer is employed, it is typically used concurrently with a removable and protective adhesive cover sheet or release paper, that is removed by the consumer prior to use. Such cover sheet may be made from a film material or a coated paper for example, and is positioned such that it covers the adhesive on the backsheet.
Manufacturers of such absorbent articles, and in particular, feminine care products, have regularly sought to improve the liquid handling performance, such as the liquid intake properties of such products so as to reduce risks of leakage during use. Further, such manufacturers have previously identified the desire among consumers to reduce the “rewet”, associated with such products. That is, manufacturers have sought to reduce the sensation of moisture returning to the skin-contacting surface, from the absorbent layer(s) of such products during use. Moisture on the skin may lead to discomfort.
Additionally, it has been found that while some women who use such products are interested in being able to receive a visual cue as to when such products are used or soiled, there is a desire in other women from an aesthetic point or view, to reduce the level of staining which can be seen after a product has been used, or while a product is being used. To these ends, there continue to be needs in the personal care area for feminine care products which demonstrate increased abilities to remove excreted fluids and that do such without the perception of staining. There is further a need to reduce the perceived rewet of such a product during use. It is to such needs that the current invention is directed.
Drop on demand, valve jet and continuous ink jet printing apparatus have been used to apply inks to a variety of substrates for a period of time. Generally, a drop on demand ink jet printing apparatus operates to discharge individual droplets of ink onto a substrate in a predetermined pattern to be printed. Continuous ink jet printing apparatus are ink jet printing apparatus which produce a continuous flow of ink jet ink onto a substrate. Ink jet printing is a non-impact and non-contact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs the droplets or stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of substrates. Current drop on demand ink jet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by piezoelectric pressure, thermal ejection, or oscillation, and onto the surface of a material/media. Ink jet printing is extremely versatile in terms of the variety of substrates that can be treated, as well as the print quality and the speed of operation that can be achieved. In addition, ink jet printing is digitally controllable. For these reasons, ink jet printing methodology has been widely adopted for industrial marking and labeling. In addition, ink jet printing methodology has also found widespread use in architectural and engineering design applications, medical imaging, office printing (of both text and graphics), geographical imaging systems (e.g., for seismic data analysis and mapping), signage, in display graphics (e.g., photographic reproduction, business and courtroom graphics, graphic arts), and the like. Finally, ink jet printing has now also been used to create an image on a variety of textile and nonwoven substrates. While such ink jet printers have been used to print on discrete areas, usually for ornamental or aesthetic reasons, there is a need for use of such efficient technology to provide enhanced rewet and stain masking protection to feminine care and other personal care products. It is to such needs that the present invention is also directed.